Träume der Nacht (AT)
by keren-happuch
Summary: Harm fällt nach einem sehr seltsamen Tag erschöpft ins Bett, doch die verwirrenden Ereignisse hören damit nicht auf...


**Story:** Träume der Nacht (Arbeitstitel)

**Rating**: P16/M  
**Genre: **Romanze, Humor**  
****Kapitel:** OneShot  
**Wörter:** 1.648  
**Erstveröffentlichung**: 18.3.13  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an J.A.G. gehören CBS und DPB.  
Diese Geschichte wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben, die Autorin verdient damit kein Geld.

**Anmerkung: **Das ist meine erste JAG-Geschichte. Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Träume der Nacht **

Ihre Hand lag federleicht auf seiner Schulter, als sie sich zu ihm beugte. Warmer Atem strich über seine Lippen, kurz bevor ihre es taten. Die Härchen an seinen Unterarmen richteten sich auf, als wollten sie ihr entgegenkommen.  
Ein zweiter Kuss folgte dem ersten, bevor sie ihre Stirn an seine lehnte. Krampfhaft umklammerte er die Armlehnen seines Stuhls, dankbar über die Schreibtischplatte, die den größten Teil seines Körpers verdeckte.  
Es war falsch, was sich so richtig anfühlte, und wenn sie nicht sofort aufhörte, würde es sie ihre Jobs kosten. Doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, dagegen anzukämpfen.  
Froh darüber, dass sie den ersten Schritt getan hatte, blickte er in ihre braunen Augen. Doch als er den Kopf hob, um sie zu küssen, wich sie zurück.

„Harm? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Commander Harmon Rabb jr. schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was?", fragte er, wohlwissend dass sein Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen seine Gefühle widerspiegelte.  
Als Harm Mac zum Büro des Admirals folgte, konnte er nicht anders, als seinen Blick auf die breiteste Stelle ihrer schlanken Silhouette zu lenken. Was war das eben gewesen? Hatte er wieder eine Gehirnerschütterung?  
Ertappt riss er die Augen auf, als Mac sich zu ihm umwandte. Sie sagte nichts, doch ihr Lächeln sprach Bände.  
„Oh Mac!", seufzte Harm, wie er hoffte, lautlos.

Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem letzten Mal zurück, an dem die Frau vor ihm ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Damals war sie ihm, nachdem er vom Stuhl des Admirals gefallen war, wie eine Erscheinung vorgekommen, und er hatte sich sowohl vor ihr als auch vor Renee blamiert. Zum Glück hatte seine Freundin ihm verziehen. Seither versuchte er jedoch, kompromittierende Begegnungen mit Mac zu vermeiden. Es kostete ihn zu viel Kraft, um seine Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten. Schließlich war sie die Einzige, die ihn mit einem Blick aus ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen aus der Fassung bringen und mit dem sanften Schwung ihrer Hüfte in die Knie zwingen konnte.  
Er riss sich von seinen Gedanken los, als er merkte, dass Mac ihm seit geraumer Zeit die Tür aufhielt.  
„Harm, Liebling, kommst du?"  
Harmon Rabb jr. war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er nicht besonders intelligent schaute.

„Nun, Commander, es wird Ihnen sicherlich eine Freude sein, diesen Fall zu gewinnen.", machte der Admiral seinen Standpunkt klar. Harm registrierte den belustigten Seitenblick, den Mac ihm bei der Ansprache Chegwiddens zuwarf. Irgendetwas war seltsam heute, und solange er nicht herausgefunden hatte, was es war, stand er unter nahezu unerträglicher Spannung. Er fühlte sich wie kurz vor seinem letzten Absturz, noch bemüht, den Vogel in der Luft zu halten, und doch schon wissend, dass er nur noch wenige Sekunden hatte, um den Notausgang zu nehmen. Solch eine Situation wäre ihm sogar lieber, denn dann konnte er darauf vertrauen, dass seine Kameraden ihn nicht im Stich ließen. Hier im Büro des JAG hatte er das Gefühl, dass jeder ihm jederzeit in den Rücken schießen könnte.

Mit einem knappen „Wegtreten" verabschiedete sie der Admiral und überließ sie ihren Aufgaben. Auf Harm wartete direkt im Anschluss eine Verhandlung und musste sich beeilen. Um über seine verwirrende Situation nachzudenken, blieb ihm später noch Zeit.  
„Ach, Commander,", rief der Admiral ihm halblaut hinterher, „machen Sie ihn fertig!"

„Du kommst mit?", fragte Harm seine beste Freundin, als sie gemeinsam den Gerichtssaal betraten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Fall mit ihr gemeinsam oder gegen sie verhandeln zu sollen. Es war keine schwierige Sitzung, die vor ihm lag. Ein Seemann der RAN hatte einen Soldaten des USMC im Streit erschlagen, es gab genug Zeugen und Beweise. Es war nicht nötig, dass mehr als ein Anwalt die Anklage vertrat.  
Mac lächelte spitzbübisch. „Diesen Hahnenkampf lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!" Ihr Ausdruck wurde sanfter, als sie ihre Hand auf Harms Arm legte. „Vergiss nicht unsere Verabredung heute Abend, Sailor!"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Harm hoffte, dass ihm noch einfiele, was für eine Verabredung sie meinte. Die Blöße, nachzufragen, wollte er sich auf keinen Fall geben.

Fast konnte er ihre Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren, als er seine Notizen vor sich ausbreitete. Gewissenhaft schrieb er das Datum in die rechte obere Ecke eines weißen Blattes, falls er etwas während der Verhandlung aufschreiben müsste. Die Zahlenreihe weckte seltsame Erinnerungen in ihm, Gedankenfetzen, die so schnell vorbeizogen, dass er sie nicht fassen konnte. Mac in einem wunderschönen weißen Kleid. Renee, die traurig lächelte. Ein Kuss, der ihm den Himmel auf Erden versprach. Ein Anwalt, gegen den er die größte Niederlage seines Lebens erlitten hatte.

Im selben Moment realisierte Harm, dass dieser Anwalt nun leibhaftig vor ihm stand. Sein Herz raste, sein Blut kochte, und seine Hände verkrampften sich bei dem Versuch, sich nicht zu Fäusten zu ballen. Jetzt wusste er, von welcher Verabredung Mac gesprochen hatte: Am Abend sollte die Feier zu ihrer Verlobung stattfinden, ihrer Verlobung mit  
Mic Brumby.  
Der Anwalt des Angeklagten warf Harm einen Blick zu, der auch seine Gefühle wiedergab. Er hasste ihn genau so sehr wie er Sarah liebte.

Kurz lenkte ihn diese Erkenntnis ab, doch er war so darin geübt, diese Wahrheit zu verdrängen, dass seine Gedanken schnell zu dem Wunsch zurückkehrten, Brumby das höhnische Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch offensichtlich war ihm jemand zuvor gekommen. Über der Schläfe des Australiers war eine notdürftig verpflasterte Platzwunde zu sehen.  
Schadenfroh grinsend nickte er Brumby zu. Er würde diesen Fall gewinnen.  
Er würde alle Fälle dieser Welt gewinnen, wenn das die Möglichkeit böte, Mac für sich zu haben.

Es war erst kurz nach acht Uhr abends, doch Harm hatte beschlossen, schlafen zu gehen. Dieser Tag hatte ihm mehr Nerven abverlangt als er sich vorstellen konnte, und sein Geist war vollkommen erschöpft. Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und wartete auf Schlaf oder auf eine Phantasie, die ihn träumen ließe. Tatsächlich ließ die nicht lange auf sich warten. Es war ihm die liebste seiner Einschlafhilfen, an die er sich so gewöhnt hatte, dass sie ihm nicht mehr die Röte ins Gesicht trieben.  
„Harm, ich bin zu Hause!"  
„Hmhm,", brummte er, „Schlafzimmer."  
Er konnte hören, wie sie ihre Schlüssel ablegte und die Tasche fallen ließ, und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Sein Marine würde nie Ordnung halten können. Nicht lange nach diesen alltäglichen Geräuschen erschien Mac im Türrahmen und das Lächeln auf Harms Gesicht vertiefte sich.

Sie war wunderschön, ihre braunen Augen funkelten im Dämmerlicht und sie lächelte verheißungsvoll und ein wenig lasziv, als sie langsam ihre Bluse aufknöpfte. Im Nu stand Harm vor ihr.  
„Lass mich das machen.", raunte er ein wenig atemlos. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn verführte, doch heute war er an der Reihe, zu handeln. Nach diesem verrückten Tag musste er etwas tun, und er wusste ganz genau, was er wollte.  
Ungeduldig öffnete er gerade so viele Knöpfe, bis er ihr die Bluse einfach über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Seine Hände strichen über ihre weiche Haut, vergruben sich in ihrem Haar, und küssend schob er sie rückwärts, bis sie beide auf dem Bett lagen. Sie wand sich unter ihm aus ihrem Uniformrock, und ihr Grinsen sagte ihm, dass sie wusste, wie sehr ihn das erregte. All seine Sinne waren geschärft und nur auf die Frau fixiert, als sie ihr aufgeheiztes Spiel fortsetzten.

Harm wachte vom Kribbeln seiner linken Hand auf. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er, den Krampf zu lösen. Er streckte die Finger, machte eine Faust und griff in Haare, die nicht seine eigenen waren.  
Schlagartig war er hellwach, seine Sinne waren geschärft, sein Körper wie elektrisiert. Als er den Kopf wandte, sah er eine Frau, die ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm gebettet hatte und ihn anlächelte.  
„Guten Morgen.", flüsterte sie.  
Wie vom Schlag getroffen starrte Harm in die müden, sanften, braunen Augen, bevor er sich besann und aus dem Bett sprang. Verzweifelt versuchte er, mit der Decke seine Blöße zu bedecken, wodurch jedoch die Brünette in seinem Bett ohne Schutz dalag.

„Mac!", stammelte er, „was…was…?"  
Sie amüsierte sich sichtlich über sein Benehmen, doch ihm war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Es lief ihm heiß und kalt über den Rücken und sein Kopf wurde abwechselnd knallrot und kreidebleich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine Träume der letzten Nacht keine Träume waren.

Schließlich schien auch Mac den Ernst der Situation zu erkennen. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schwang sie ihre schlanken Beine über die Bettkante. Paralysiert starrte Harm sie an, unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder auch nur den Blick abzuwenden. Endlich hatte er sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er ihrer stummen Geste Folge leistete und sich neben sie setzte. Er achtete genau darauf, genügend Platz zwischen ihnen zu lassen, damit sie sich nicht berührten. Wie hatte er sich nur in diese Situation gebracht? Was würde sie jetzt sagen? Was sollte er sagen, wenn sie sich jetzt verabschiedete und verschwand? Wie sollte er ihr im Büro begegnen, jetzt, da sie wusste, was er für sie empfand?

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzen Bilder der vergangenen Nacht hat vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und er hoffte, dass Mac nicht die Gänsehaut bemerkte, die sich überall auf seinem Körper bildete.

„Harm." Mac sprach sanft und leise, so wie sie es manchmal mit Chloé getan hatte.  
„Harm,", wisperte sie, „gib mir deine Hand."  
Er gehorchte wie ein Hund, der alles für sein Herrchen tut.  
Mac ergriff seine Linke, küsste sie, und Harm konnte es nur geschehen lassen, dass sie die Finger ihrer linken Hand mit seinen verschränkte. Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihm ihre verbundenen Hände vor die Augen hielt. Verwirrt betrachtete er die schlichten goldenen Ringe, die sie beide trugen. Dichter Nebel waberte durch seinen Kopf. Er schauderte unwillkürlich, als seine Traumfrau ihn auf die Wange küsste, und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen:

Die Verlobungsfeier.  
Die Entlobungsfeier.  
Die Hochzeitsfeier.  
Die Schlägerei.

Ohne Sarahs Hand loszulassen, fuhr er tastend über seine Schläfe. Die Schwellung war deutlich spürbar.  
„Oh Mann!", stöhnte Harm und ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen.  
„Sarah?", grinste er, „Ich liebe dich!"


End file.
